paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Exo-Guardians
The Exo-Guardians (エキソ - ガーディアン, Ekiso - gādian) are the equal of the Schishibukais from One piece or the Akatsuki from Naruto. They are a bunch of powerfull soldiers who aid the High Royalty of the Vanguard Realm, the unique and first realm of them all. In order to aid the latter realm and in order to help those who live on it, the Exo-Guardians are the ones who come to aid protection at that same Realm. However, usually they are criminals of high-ranks or, in most cases the worse part, an high top ranking assassin. They usually dont talk to eachother, but they respect each one of them, even thou in the end they only think of themselfs. Overview The Exo-Guardians is a group that is always hided on the darkness and from the world. Their reunions are always a secret, and if one knows about it, it is automaticly killed by the Imperial army. Thou they work for the Realm of the Vanguard, they dont care about it's state, even to the point that declaring war at the city because of a broken nail of one of them. They also dont realize the gravity of the problems that are overwelming the worlds, going as far as to only yawning at it. All of them are known as "Lazy punks", but also as "Top Rated Assassins". Albeit the fact that the group is powerfull within all of their powers combined, they dont like eachother, and they are all day long in a war. As far by now, two of them declared total war, with the spoils going for the one who kills the other. Despite this savage action by their part, when the group is threathened or challenged, they act as a team. This is somewhat ironic, as even the ones who are in war with eachother would combine their strenght only for the goodness of the group. The terms to be in the Exo-Guardians are easy: One must protect the Vanguard Empire and all of its states, and must answer to the call within war. In exchange, they have permission to kill anyone who they want to kill withouth prejudicing themselfs, and they can call up a war at the place they choose. All of the Exo-Guardians dont have a family of its own. Mostly, they despise the world for what it is, and they despise everyone who want to help them. Methodology Becoming a Exo-Guardian In order to be one of the Exo-Guardians, one must oversee the places of the group. This means that, in order to enter in the group, one must be highly dangerous as much as the males or females of the group. Furthermore, he or she must be ready to enter on an endless conflict against his own partners. As such, they must be always ready to anything, despise being of the same team. However, one only may be admitted with a proof of their power or will. Manlight crushed an highly defensive fortress against the Vanguard Empire withouth suffering damage against himself, for example. Duty They must defend the Vanguard Realm at all cost. Thou this seems a fair trade, there is no fairness on this deal. Most of the time the Guardians are not there to protect or aid the Empire, and mostly thei are seen assaulting someone, killing someone, or even stealing souls, wich is the most criminal action of the Vanguard Empire due to how many enjoyfull their souls are. Despite this, when a war breaks up, they aid the Empire by sticking on the frontlines. The Vanguard Empire is known for not losing a single war due to the Exo-Guardians.